Tu m'appartiens
by Shmi
Summary: YAOI, LEMON, ONE SHOT SeïxSub Fin alternative au chapitre intitulé Crime du volume 4. Subaru rentre tard d'un exorcisme et Seïshiro commence à s'inquiéter mais.... fic revue et corrigée !


Tu m'appartiens 

**_Source_** : Tokyo Babylon

**_Genre_**: Yaoi, lemon

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Seïshiro x Subaru

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : J'adore Subaru et Seïshiro, et je me suis dit que j'allais faire une fin alternative au chapitre intitulé Crime du volume 4. Les pauvres ils s'aiment et ils ont jamais eu l'occasion de se l'avouer…

Désolé si vous attendiez une suite ou autre chose, mais ce n'est qu'une réecriture de la même fic.

BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

Il faisait nuit à présent, la pluie tombait drue depuis quelques heures maintenant. Seïshiro commençait à s'inquiéter alors que Subaru tardait à venir. Ils devaient dîner ensemble ce soir, pour le plus grand bonheur du vétérinaire. C'est alors qu'on tapa à la porte. Seïshiro alla ouvrir et découvrit, comme il s'y attendait, un Subaru trempé jusqu'aux os.

- J'aurais dû venir te chercher…, avec le temps qu'il fait je commençais à m'inquiéter, déclama l'homme.

- Excuse-moi, je ne resterai pas dîner. J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison pour réfléchir

A cet instant, Seïshiro remarqua que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien, son comportement était étrange. C'est alors qu'il remarqua des traces de larmes. La pluie qu'il avait reçue n'avait pas réussit à les masquer.

- Subaru ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

- …

Devant l'absence de réponse de celui-ci Seïshiro compris que le jeune homme était tourmenté. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer dans cet état, alors il décréta qu'il devait lui changer les idées. Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Il fit quelque chose qui étonna énormément le jeune homme, il le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son appartement telle une jeune mariée.

- Seï … Seïshiro !!! le supplia-t-il rouge pivoine.

- Si je te laisse rentrer dans cet état, tu risquerais d'attraper froid et Hokuto serait furieuse ! (1) déclara le vétérinaire pour justifier son acte.

Une fois Subaru au sec et au chaud assit sur le lit un pyjama de son hôte sur le dos, il entreprit de répondre à la question muette de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait jamais su lui mentir.

DEBUT DU FLASH-BACK

Le jeune homme était un exorciste, qui plus ai le 13ème chef de la famille Suméragi, protecteur spirituel du Japon. Cette fonction ne lui plaisait guère, mais il l'assumait qu'en même.

Le problème est qu'aujourd'hui son cœur tendre et doux avait été mis à rude épreuve. Il avait rencontré une femme, dans un temple shinto qui cherchait à venger sa fille défunte, en accomplissant un inugami (2).

Mais Subaru réussit à l'en empêcher. Il discuta avec la jeune femme, et celle-ci lui appris qu'elle venait de perdre sa petite fille qui avait été enlevé et assassiné par un inconnu. Son assassin, après enquête, fut arrêté mais pas condamné, les psychiatres ayant déclaré qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit. Morte de chagrin la jeune femme décida alors de se venger en utilisant la magie.

Subaru, bien que peiné, avait pris sa décision, il se devait d'empêcher cette femme de continuer pour son propre bien. Il lui proposa de rappeler l'esprit de sa petite fille pour qu'elle entende de sa propre bouche que ce qu'elle faisait était mal.

Elle accepta…

Subaru croyait bien faire…

Il employa ses dons de médium pour faire revenir l'esprit de l'enfant, mais ce qu'elle disait était loin de ce qu'espérer entendre Subaru. Le jeune homme était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle disait, et il n'en revenait pas.

- J'étouffe dit-elle, j'ai mal… maman aide moi, …venge moi de cet homme, …punis-le pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

Le jeune exorciste était sous le choc de ces révélations.

Lorsque la femme ouvrit les yeux, et qu'elle vit l'esprit de sa fille elle n'en fut que plus troublée. Ne comprenant pas ce que sa fille lui disait, elle se retourna vers Subaru en quête de réponse. Le jeune homme ne put que lui mentir pour essayer de la soulager. Il savait que le cas échéant elle aurait continué dans sa folie. Il lui mentit donc pour son bien, en disant que sa fille lui demander d'arrêter d'essayer de la venger et qu'elle souhaitait que sa mère soit heureuse.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

C'était cela qui avait rendu Subaru si triste. Seishiro le regardait alors qu'il était en pleure. Le jeune exorciste lui demandait s'il avait bien agit, s'il n'avait pas eu tort, s'il n'avait pas agi de manières trop personnelles. Seïshiro tenta de le rassurer en lui affirmant que seule la jeune femme était capable de juger si son mensonge était juste ou non, mais que en aucun cas, on ne pouvait condamner quelqu'un qui aurait mal agi par erreur. Un mensonge satisfaisant étant parfois plus salutaire que la sordide vérité.

- Alors, la seule chose qui te reste à faire et de te pardonner à toi-même, lui répondit-il.

En disant cela Seïshiro avait tiré vers lui le jeune homme qui s'allongea sur ses genoux. Il posa une main tendre sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de pleurer. Ils restèrent là sans bouger, sans parler, Subaru appréciant ce doux contact.

Une fois calmé Subaru se redressa, s'essuya les quelques larmes qui lui restaient aux coins des yeux et se tourna vers Seïshiro.

- Merci lui dit-il en souriant.

- Mais de rien, tu sais bien que je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi

- Je sais…

- …Et puis te voir dans cet état te rend encore plus mignon !

Subaru rougissait toujours lorsque Seïshiro lui faisait du rentre-dedans, mais aujourd'hui il soutenait son regard, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus envie de fuir, aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus être celui qui protège mais celui qui est protéger, cajoler, choyer en fait tout simplement aimé.

Seishiro caressa alors le visage du jeune homme et à sa grande surprise celui-ci n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, mieux il semblait apprécier.

Subaru, les yeux fermés, inclina la tête en direction de cette main chaude et tendre pour lui montrer toute son affection.

- Subaru, je sais que tu ne me crois pas quand je te le dis, mais je t'aime vraiment.

Pour toute réponses Subaru ouvrit ses grands yeux vert émeraude dévoilant clairement ce qu'il voulait. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir des âmes ?

Alors Seïshiro s'avança doucement vers Subaru et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. A son plus grand étonnement le jeune homme ne le repoussa pas. Il appréciait même cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait entièrement.

C'est alors que la langue de son vis-à-vis quémanda l'entrer de sa bouche. Le plus jeune entrouvrit ses lèvres de bonne grâce et se délecta de sentir la langue de son compagnon caresser la sienne. Leurs deux langues s'amusèrent ainsi quelques minutes pour le plus grand plaisir des deux hommes. Le jeune exorciste n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations c'était si doux, si agréable que lorsque Seïshiro s'arrêta, il grogna de mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire l'autre homme.

- Cela te plait-il tellement ?

- Humm…

- Alors, je vais te faire connaître d'autres choses encore mieux…

- …

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Seïshiro entama des baisers plus passionnés, plus approfondis, ce qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer Subaru de plaisir. Il avait si chaud, tellement chaud. Les mains dans les cheveux de Seïshiro il pressait leur deux corps resserrant un peu plus leur étreinte.

Le vétérinaire délaissa la bouche de son compagnon pour s'occuper de son cou. Tout d'abord surpris, Subaru bascula presque instinctivement sa tête en arrière laissant le champ libre au grand brun. Parmi tous ces baisers, il en sentit un plus fort que les autres.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, tu m'appartiens, murmura-t-il en dévoilant une marque rougit sur le cou de Subaru.

Le médium laissa échapper un soupir de contentement pleinement satisfait de lui appartenir.

Seïshiro toujours occupé par le cou de son amant s'appuya de tout son poids sur lui pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Il s'afféra alors à déboutonner le haut du pyjama du jeune exorciste.

Du cou de ce dernier, il passa à son torse imberbe et commença à l'embrasser partout, lui donnant milles baisers. Il descendit jusqu'aux tétons et en mordilla délicatement l'un entre eux. Subaru se cambra de plaisir.

Saisissant cette opportunité, Seïshiro le débarrassa une fois pour toute de sa chemise. Il allait faire de même avec les gants du jeune homme, quand dans un éclair de lucidité, Subaru l'arrêta in extremis.

- Non soupir-t-il. Non… j'ai fais une promesse… je ne peut les enlever devant personne, même pas toi. Je suis désolé, ça doit paraître bizarre. (3)

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le vétérinaire devant l'air gêné de son jeune compagnon.

- Mais j'ai l'air parfaitement idiot avec ces gants !

- Tu ne seras jamais un idiot pour moi, tu es juste un garçon qui tient ses promesses et très franchement ne me dérange pas plus que ça… du moment que tu me laisses t'enlever tout le reste, dit-il en esquissant un sourire coquin

Subaru n'en rougit que plus mais lui donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Devant cette approbation, Seïshiro en profita pour lui enlever d'un coup son bas de pyjama et son boxer dévoilant par la même le nudité de l'exorciste. Il enleva également ses propres vêtements sous le regard timide du jeune homme, ainsi que ses lunettes.

C'était la première fois que Subaru le voyait sans lunette, et qu'il pouvait plonger son regard directement dans le sien. Mais, le regard de Seïshiro sembla si dur tout à coup que pendant une fraction de seconde le médium cru être dans les bras d'un autre homme que le gentil vétérinaire qu'il connaissait si bien.

Voyant sa réaction, Seïshiro l'embarrassa fougueusement pour détourner son attention. De plus en plus exciter, Subaru sentit une immense chaleur dans son bas ventre lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre homme.

Seïshiro un sourire aux lèvres décida de s'occuper de la virilité naissante de son jeune amant. Il pris son sexe dans sa main et entrepris de le masser consciencieusement. Subaru vraiment pas habituer à de tels traitements, n'en pouvait plus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant.

Seïshiro avait pris sa hampe gonflée dans sa bouche, s'amusant de temps en temps avec le gland du jeune homme. Sa langue mutine décrivait des arabesques autour de l'objet tant convoité. Il s'amusa avec les bourses fragiles les malaxant avec avidité et gourmandise.

Le corps de Subaru fut parcouru de plusieurs frissons. L'un d'entre eux, plus fort que les autres indiqua à son amant que celui-ci n'était pas loin de l'orgasme. C'est alors qu'au lieu de ralentir ses mouvements, Seïshiro accéléra une dernière fois.

- Non… Seïshiro je… je vais …

Dans un dernier spasme Subaru se déversa dans la bouche de son amant. Essoufflé et le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune homme tentait de reprendre un minimum le contrôle de soi.

Gêner par la réaction de son propre corps, il fut étonné de voir son vis-à-vis avaler le liquide blanchâtre avec grande satisfaction. Léchant sa main, Seïshiro remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de Subaru et lui murmura :

- Je suis content que cela t'ais plu, mais tu n'as encore rien vu, le meilleur est à venir.

Le vétérinaire offrit encore quelques caresses au jeune homme, flattant son ventre plat, ses hanches fines, ses épaules fermes et remonta ainsi vers son visage.

Subaru était tout chose, flottant entre deux mondes, ressentant pour la première fois du plaisir et du bien être avec la personne qui lui était le plus chère.

Les doigts du plus âgé arrivèrent enfin au visage si juvénile, s'amusant à caresser leur victime consentante, effleurant l'arête nasales, les paupières délicates et les joues douces. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la bouche si tentatrice la caressant avec attention comme si cela était l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Les doigts se firent un peu plus insistants essayant de faire comprendre ce que voulait leur propriétaire.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit embrumé de plaisir du jeune homme. Il ouvrit sa bouche et suça avec application les deux doigts qui s'y présentèrent, comprenant enfin la suite des événements.

Cette main humidifiée descendit le long du corps du jeune homme, écartant le plus possible ses jambes diaphanes. Un premier doigt vint ainsi jouer avec son entrée jusqu'alors inviolée et qui ne connaîtrait que lui, Seishiro s'en emploierait. Il jouait avec, sans toute fois le pénétrer réellement, excitant toujours plus Subaru.

Le jeune homme en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le voulait il en était sur. Il voulait tous ce qui provenait de Seishiro. Alors il tenta de bouger ses hanches dans l'espoir d'en avoir plus, mais il fut arrêté par une main autoritaire qui le bloqua dans ses mouvements. Un simple regard lui empêcha de faire toutes protestations.

Mais alors, le compatissant vétérinaire, accéda à la demande de son jeune amant et fit glisser un doigt en lui. Subaru le recueillit avec soulagement. Lorsque ce doigt se mit en mouvement il ne fut que plus accueillant, expérimentant ainsi de nouvelles sensations. Bientôt un seul doigt ne fut plus suffisant et le plus âgé y introduisit un second doigt. Mais autant le premier fut bien accueillit, autant le second fut plus douloureux. Subaru surpris par la douleur réprima un cri en se mordant la main.

Seishiro en fut fort mécontent.

- Je veux d'entendre crier, d'entendre gémir, d'entendre m'appeler…Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Subaru, d'abord surpris par tant d'insistance murmura un "oui" à peine audible. Satisfait de cette réponse, Seïshiro remua ses doigts écartant le plus possibles ces chairs. Le jeune homme n'en gémit que plus, ne se retenant plus. Alors le vétérinaire en homme charitable qu'il était enfonça un peu plus ses doigts et frôla le point névralgique qui fit se cambrer et crier Subaru de pur plaisir.

S'agrippant aux épaules du plus âgé, l'exorciste tentait de reproduire ce délicieux mouvement qui lui avait fait voir les étoiles. Mais c'est alors que Seishiro retira ses doigts au grand mécontentement du jeune homme. Cette réaction fit sourire l'autre homme qui se pencha et murmura :

- Patience jeune homme…patience…

Il se positionna alors entre les cuisses de Subaru, appuyant son sexe contre ses fesses et le pénétra délicatement. Le jeune homme retint son souffle quelques instants en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette nouvelle sensation. Seishiro en lui était quelque chose d'absolument divin.

Lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement le jeune homme cercla les hanches de son amant de ses cuisses, tentant de s'accordait à lui. Le synchronisme dont faisait preuve les deux hommes les entraîna dans un concert de cris de pur bonheur.

Le corps de Subaru ondulait suivant les mouvements de son vis-à-vis en une parfaite harmonie touchant quasiment à chaque fois le point sensible du jeune homme, les emmenant inexorablement vers la délivrance.

Les va et viens se firent plus puissants et plus brutaux ce qui ne déplaisait pas au médium. Subaru essayait de se contrôler un minimum, mais son partenaire était si expert en la matière, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait chaud, avait mal, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait que ça s'arrête. Il désirait cet homme depuis si longtemps que maintenant il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Mais les prouesses de son amant eurent raisons de lui, et il se libéra, en criant son nom, maculant leurs ventres de sa semence. Ce dernier, sentant son compagnon jouir sous lui, se libéra à son tour.

Les deux hommes étaient épuisés, la respiration saccadée Seishiro s'allongea à côté de Subaru, qui ne bougeait plus.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air faussement inquiet

- Hum hum

Subaru les yeux fermés, avait un sourire de béatitude sur les lèvres. Le rouge aux joues il s'approcha de Seïshiro et l'embrassa, celui-ci se laissant faire.

Il alluma alors une cigarette et la savoura sous les yeux énamourés du jeune homme.

- Tu devrais aller te laver.

L'exorciste accepta d'un signe de tête et tenta de se lever. Mais à peine fut-il assit sur son séant qu'il ressentit toute la douleur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Rouge pivoine il se rallongea en faisant bien attention d'éviter le regard de son amant.

- Qui y'a-t-il ?

- Rien, rien… je me laverais plus tard

Avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, Seishiro se leva et prit Subaru dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave si tu peux pas te lever. Je vais t'emmener à la douche et je profiterais pour te laver moi-même.

- Non, non je peux le faire, bégaya le jeune homme rouge pivoine.

Faisant fi de ses protestations il l'emmena sous la douche profitant pour le laver avec lui.

Après une douche des plus coquine, Seishiro déposa son précieux paquet sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Tous deux emmitouflés dans des peignoirs de bain, Subaru se lova dans le creux de épaule de son premier amour et s'y endormi comme un bien heureux.

Seïshiro fit semblant de s'endormir en serrant contre lui le corps de son amant, mais il ne dormait pas. Non bien au contraire il observait Subaru. Ses yeux semblaient éteints, son chaleureux sourire avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un homme avec un regard glacial et un sourire sarcastique.

- Même après ce que nous venons de te faire, je n'arrive pas à te voir comme autre chose qu'une pierre, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Subaru. Je n'éprouve rien, ni amour, ni attirance, ni pitié. Tu m'es totalement indifférent. (4)

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, sortit de la chambre et délaissa Subaru.

- Tu m'appartiens maintenant corps et âme, dit-il en fermant la porte. Au train où vont les choses, je risque de gagner notre pari, Subaru…

-FIN-

* * *

Le 21/11/05

Réarrangée le 04/03/07

(1) Hokuto est la sœur jumelle de Subaru

(2) Maléfice pratiqué avec le cadavre d'un chien ou d'un animal

(3) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire ça peut paraître effectivement très bizarre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'est déjà comme ça dans le manga, ça à une grande importance pour la suite…

(4) référence à ce que dit Seïshiro dans les tomes futurs de Tokyo Babylon et aussi de X

* * *

Commentaire de fin :

J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fic parce que c'était ma toute première fic et que depuis j'espère m'être un peu améliorée ! Mais visiblement pas en orthographe, ça on est toujours ennemis. :)


End file.
